Asagohan o Kudasai
by tsubasagahoushi
Summary: When Duo's hungry, no one shall go unscathed.


Asa-gohan Kudasai  
  
disclaimer : Gundam Wing does not belong to me and never will. I just play around with the gundam boys' lives.   
  
The all too familiar whining broke into Heero's sleep. Opening one eye, he saw Duo walking around, getting dressed as he urged Heero about something or another. The same eye that had opened upon the incessant whining turned to look at the glowing red letters on the alarm clock. It was 9:30 a.m. Quatre had held a party last night in which all the former Gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft had attended. It hadn't ended until late, thus making Heero rather cranky to be woken up so early in the morning when there was no need. Dropping his head back into the pillow, he tried to ignore Duo.  
"Heero! Ne, Heero, couldn't you go for some breakfast? We never have the time to go buy some because of school or this or that and I woke up this morning early so I thought.." Heero grabbed the nearby pillow on their twin bed and rammed it over his head, smothering Duo's voice from his ears. A few minutes later, Heero heard Duo cry out when he had seen his koibito ignoring his morning rambling. Soon enough, Duo was sitting on Heero, causing Heero to be pushed down deeper into the mattress and pillows. Losing oxygen for a moment, Heero snatched the pillow over his head and rammed Duo with it while sitting up at the same time. Duo gave a shout and then fell off of Heero to the floor near the bed. Glaring at Duo on the ground, the braided baka was still smiling as he looked up at Heero. "So we gonna go, ne Heero?"  
"Hn." Standing, Heero dropped the pillow and side-stepped the fallen Duo to the bathroom. If he was going to be forced to be woken up this early for little brown hashbrowns, he'd be damned if he didn't take a shower first.  
  
Duo bounced around in the passenger seat of the hummer as Heero had both hands placed on the steering wheel, looking straight ahead and around the street. He hadn't seemed to have been very pleased to be woken up just for breakfast but Duo just needed to get some food. It wasn't often they were available to go and have a nice, greasy breakfast from a fast food place.  
"Geh, Heero, why did you have to take so long in the shower?" Time was running out. It was almost eleven o'clock and if Duo missed those nice little golden warm hashbrowns he just might cry. That or rip the place apart.  
"We wouldn't be running late if you hadn't tried to help me shower." Duo smirked and stuck out his tongue. How could he not resist helping the Wing pilot to wash up in the morning? Spotting the neon sign ahead, the bright rays of sunshine streamed in through the window causing Duo to squint and put his hand up in front of his face for defense. Heero pulled into the driveway, having previously asked Duo what he wanted, the perfect soldier was ready to proceed with the mission without any problems.  
"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?"  
"Three large orders of hashbrowns, four sausage muffins, a medium orange juice and," Heero glanced at the menu for a moment to say what he wanted but the voice at the other end cut him off before he could continue.  
"Breakfast is over." Heero's eyebrows wrinkled and he looked up at the time listed on the glowing menu.  
"Whaaaat?! It's not even eleven yet! How can breakfast be over?! No way!" Ignoring the shouting from the braided boy in the passenger seat, Heero turned to face Duo.  
"It is. Breakfast ended at 10:30." Heero internally winced at the sad and deprived look in Duo's amethyst eyes.  
"Hey, maybe a different one has different times!" The gleam was back in Duo's eyes and Heero immediately put the hummer in reverse. Shooting backwards, he shifted it back into drive and pressed his foot down on the accelorator. There was no way he had woken up to go out and get nothing. Secondly, Heero was not going to put up with Duo's moping and whining if he didn't get the food.  
A few unlucky tries and near car wrecks later, Heero pulled into the driveway of the last place they could try. Duo was eagerly looking at the small square box, willing them to still be serving breakfast. It wasn't eleven o'clock yet. Duo could have sworn that breakfast at one of these places lasted longer than only 10:30.  
"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" Heero began to state the order and growled when the adolescent voice from the intercom cut him off.  
"We're not serving breakfast anymore." Heero turned the wheel and pulled into the nearest parking spot. Shutting off the car, he stepped out without a word. Duo merely watched him go. He wasn't about to try asking Heero what he was doing when he had the look of death on his face.  
Turning on the radio, Duo began to sing along with the music before he heard screaming coming from inside the red and yellow building behind him. Turning, he watched as several people rushed out of the building, making their way into their cars or quickly down the nearest street away from the building.  
"Guess they found out breakfast was over too, huh?" A few minutes passed before Duo saw Heero coming back through the rearview mirror. In his hand he held a brown paper bag from the McDonalds, the other holding a cup displaying their name as well. Duo watched him as he opened the door and climbed back into the vehicle. The bag was thrust at Duo along with the medium orange juice. Peering inside cautiously, he saw the three hashbrowns and four sausage biscuits. A smile stretched across Duo's face and Heero merely smirked as Duo dug into the bag of goodies. The sun shined on the black handle of the handgun tucked into Heero's belt as he pulled out and headed home. 


End file.
